The present invention relates to a method of playing football, whereby the rules of the game include attribution of increasing point values for made field goals of increasing distances. A participant or team who is kicking a field goal can elect to move the ball farther from the goal in order to increase the point value of the kick.
American football at the high school, college, and professional levels is an immensely popular spectator sport in the United States. With the exception of some minor changes, the sport has remained essentially unchanged over the years. Generally speaking, football is played on a playing field having a width of 160 feet and a length of 100 yards. A scoring zone or end zone is located in each end of the field and is 160 feet wide and 10 yards in length. The game is played by two opposing teams, each fielding eleven players at any given time. The opposing teams are designated as the team on offense (the team in possession of the ball) and the team on defense (the team defending a goal line against the team on offense). The team on offense tries to move the ball down the field to score by advancing the ball past the goal line and into the end zone defended by the team on defense. The object of the game is to score more points than the opposing team within the designated playing time.
A team scores a touchdown when one of its players carries the ball into the opposing team""s end zone or catches a pass in the end zone. A touchdown is worth six points. After a team has scored a touchdown, it tries for an extra-point conversion. This is an opportunity to score an additional one or two points with no time elapsing off the game clock. A running or passing conversion in which the ball crosses the goal line counts for two points. A place-kick between the goalposts and over the crossbar counts for one point. The extra-point is also referred to herein as an extra point field goal because it is a kick similar to a field goal. Typically, the goalposts are eighteen feet, six inches wide, and are connected by a crossbar.
On offense, teams may also attempt to score by kicking a field goal between the goalposts and over the crossbar. Typically, a field goal counts for three points. A field goal is scored by means of a place-kick, in which one player holds the ball upright on the ground for a teammate to kick. The team having the most points at the end of the designated playing time is deemed the winner of the game.
These scoring rules generally apply to other variations of football played out-of-doors. Such as Canadian rules football (where the field is wider), eight man football, flag football, and indoor football (where the field is smaller). Variations of the traditional game include video games and board games. The video and board games are based on the rules of traditional football. Regardless of the particulars, football is typically played by two teams with points awarded for field goals and touchdowns.
As such, whether the particular football game being played is flag football, contact football, played on a video game, or as a board game, near the end of regulation the teams will either be tied or one team will be behind. If a team is behind by three points, then a field goal, under the existing rules, can be kicked to tie the game. If the team, however, is behind by an amount greater than three points, then a touchdown must be scored to either win or tie the game. Often, the probability of scoring a touchdown in such a situation is highly unlikely. Conversely, the probability of successfully kicking a long field goal has a higher chance of success. Under the existing rules, no matter where the ball is kicked from, a field goal equals three points. It would be desirable, however, to have a game whereby field goals or extra points from different distances equate to different point values. This would allow teams the option of either attempting a long touchdown play or kicking a long field goal or extra point. Thus, it is desired to have a football game whereby the value for kicking a field goal or extra point is proportionate to the distance the ball is kicked. It is also desired if the game includes rules whereby the team kicking may choose to move the ball further from the goal so as to increase the point value of the kick.
The present invention relates to a method for playing football, whereby specific point values are attributed to field goals and/or extra-points kicked and made from predetermined distances. The method comprises assigning point values to varying distances so that as the ball is located farther from the goal post, the point value for successfully kicking a field goal is increased. The method includes the additional rule of having the option of moving the ball farther from the goalpost so as to increase the point value of a successful kick. This allows the team kicking to more easily make up a deficit.
If the kick is unsuccessful, the ball will be taken over by the team on defense at the place from which the ball was snapped. Additionally, a penalty can be assessed against the kicking team so that the team taking over starts with better field position.
Other rules associated with football can be included in the present method; however, it is most important to realize that the present game is primarily focused on point values attributed to successfully kicking field goals or extra points. The present game can be played indoors or outdoors with any number of players, and on a board, field, or as part of a video game.
The present game is advantageous over other methods because teams that are behind can more easily make up the deficit by kicking field goals and/or extra points as opposed to having to score touchdowns. Additionally, the game is more exciting because a team is presented with more than one option for scoring significant numbers of points. A team can also employ different strategies previously unavailable when trying to take the lead or tie a football game.